


Soaked

by tipplerdoeswords



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, a writing request from tumblr oh yeah babee, octane is mostly naked for most of this fic, remember kids: hygiene is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipplerdoeswords/pseuds/tipplerdoeswords
Summary: Octane takes a shower and loses his legs. Hopefully he can find them with the help of Mirage and Bloodhound or he will be forced to steal more legs, leading to an unfortunate life of crime.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/gifts).



Showering was one of the few times that Octavio took off his prosthetic legs and he didn't shower often. He was a busy guy, and the legions watching his stream couldn’t smell the STIM induced sweat or see that he hadn’t changed his pants in a month and honestly he would just get dirty ten minutes afterwards anyway.

It made sense that he didn’t shower, except when Che started pointedly sniffing during dinner and even then it took a loud remark about putrid vapors from Caustic to hammer in that he really needed a bath.

He slid into the gender neutral bathroom that was down the hall from his suite after an hour in the shooting range. He had caught a glimpse of the new chick heading out to the practice field before he went back into the residential building and grabbed a fluffy green towel from his room. No one else was in the locker room and he hurried to the empty stall furthest from the door.

The stall was divided into two sections by a heavy plastic curtain, with a towel rack in the middle and a bench in the shower. Octane hopped on one foot as he undid the bolts holding his legs in their thigh sockets, then sat on the bench and let the legs drop to the other side of the curtain with a clank.

Once the water was scalding and Octavio had covered himself in fragrant soapy foam, he actually started enjoying himself. Each time he ran his nails down his chest, he scraped off a layer of grey, oily dead skin. It was exceptionally satisfying, and the stall was soon full of steam as Octane exfoliated every part of his body he could reach.

He was working on carving out the grooves in his ribs when he heard the bathroom door slam open. There was a heavy thud, followed by a slick slide across the floor. As stiff, even footsteps approached Octavio’s sanctuary he scrambled to turn off the water and grab his towel from his perch on the bench.

Nobody was going to murder Octavio Silva naked in the shower. If he was going to go it was by dramatically jumping in front of Ajay to save her from a live grenade he fumbled during a game.

He scrubbed the towel over his body and fading green hair and reached for his prosthetics. He toppled off the bench and through the middle curtain when his hand met empty air.

His legs were gone. Octane struggled to push himself upright on the slick floor and turned to check every corner of the shower. The footsteps outside stopped and a locker door creaked open.

Without legs, he had to make a preemptive strike. Octane armed himself with whatever he could grab and flung the shower curtain to the side.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” said Hound, shoulder against the bloody skinless corpse they were pushing into one of the metal lockers.

Octane screamed and threw a bottle of shampoo into the hunter’s face.

“I don’t know, I was only in there for half an hour and I didn’t hear anything except Hound shoving half an elk into a locker—“

Bloodhound coughed and mimed a threatening stabbing gesture over Mirage’s shoulder.

They were in Elliot’s apartment, which was across from the bathroom. Bloodhound had easily disarmed Octane and dragged the hysterical man into Mirage’s living room after securing their meat. Now Octane, still naked except for a towel, was explaining the situation to the confused trickster.

“I need help amigo, please, if I can’t find my legs, I’ll have to cheat some poor soul out of theirs again. Think how disappointed Ajay would be that you led me back into a life of crime.” Octane pulled himself onto Mirage’s couch with a grunt and started flicking through the TV channels.

“Uh, okay. Do you have any tracking devices in your legs? Sort of a find you phone deal?” asked Mirage.

“No. Those could be hacked and people are only allowed to know where I am when I’m streaming, in a game, or going to press stuff.”

Bloodhound was starting to edge towards the exit. Octane pointed the remote accusingly at the hunter.

“Acting awfully suspicious there Hound. How do I know you didn’t steal my legs?”

“I need to smoke the meat or it will spoil.” said Hound evasively. “I am sure your legs will turn up shortly, none of our fellow legends are so unkind to take them from you.”

“Or stupid.” chimed in Mirage.

Octane dropped the remote, which bounced off the couch cushion and clattered to the floor, to put his face in his hands and groan.

“You mean I should just wait here, doing nothing, for my legs to just show back up? Sounds worse than torture.”

“Hey it’s not so bad.” said Mirage, “I needed help debugging my holotech and a second pair of eyes is always helpful.”

“Worse than torture.” Octane repeated. “Elliot, you need to pull some Nancy Drew crap out of your smart ass right now or I am going to grab your hair like the rat from that one movie and pilot you around until we find my legs.”

Mirage forced a smile as he ran his hand nervously over his head.

“Sure buddy, we’ll help. Hound, can you help us trace our steps from the bathroom?”

The hunter had their gloved hand on the door knob. They nodded once, after a few delicate seconds when it looked like they were going to bolt.

The impromptu team went back to the bathroom, where Bloodhound concluded that no one had been there besides Octane and themself.

“Well, that rules out all the legends that can’t travel dimensions, remote control drones, or teleport.” said Mirage. “Who does that leave us? Uh—Wraith, Crypto, and Loba?”

“Loba’s out practicing right now. Saw her before I came in.”

“Wraith and Crypto then. Dunno why they would take your legs, maybe they didn’t want you running off.” said Mirage with a chuckle. “Let me shoot Renee a text real quick and then we can track down Crypto.”

“Can I please be excused?” said Bloodhound. They shifted Octane on their back and the Spaniard squawked in dismay and clung harder to their bulky armor.

“Not yet! You are an important part of this mission compadre!”

Mirage’s phone beeped as Wraith replied.

“She says she’s innocent. Has chatting with Pathfinder as an alibi.” Mirage put his phone back in his pocket. “Wanna take a crack at bothering the paranoid hacker? Maybe Octane should put on some clothes first so he doesn’t immediately try to escape.”

“I have a towel. Crypto’s seen me with less and we need to hurry.” insisted Octane.

They walked down the hallway, through the lounge, and towards Crypto’s heavily fortified door. There was a glowing screen waiting for them, with Crypto’s scowling face displayed across it. Mirage opened his mouth but before he could start explaining, Crypto interrupted him.

“Before you ask, no, I have no use for Octane’s hardware. When the legs were first taken Loba notified me almost immediately, because she was unable to reach Octane’s phone.” he said curtly.

“Left that bad boy charging in my room.” said Octane.

“Yes, and now I would like to pass on the message that Loba has been waiting for too much of her precious time for you to pick up your legs. Go to the practice field.”

The screen shut off.

Loba was wearing exercise pants and a bored expression. She stood from her cross-legged position on the ground as the trio approached her, gathering up two pieces of metal in her arms.

“Octavio, I accidentally took these during practice. I didn’t know my staff could access objects inside the dorms. I’m sorry.” Loba unloaded the prosthetics onto Octane, who disengaged from Bloodhound’s back, sat down on the turf, and started putting them on.

“I’m sorry.” Loba repeated. She narrowed her eyes at Mirage’s playful grin. “I’ll be more careful next time I’m practicing my ultimate.”

Octane finished fastening his legs and leapt to his feet. He slapped Loba on the back. “No problem! We had a great time together. I learned the important lesson to never shower again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing request for kittymsmith on tunbles (I think she be on ao3 too i've seen her stuff). Had a grand time doing it, thanks for the request!


End file.
